Our Nightmare
by crystalbloods
Summary: "Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Day #1" and For My 1st Anniv in FFn. First NH!/Hinata adalah seorang Hacker yang handal. Suatu hari ia mendapatkan sebuah misi lapangan bersama kekasihnya, Naruto. But, something will happen. Maaf mengecewakan. Warning inside!


**Naruto FanFiction disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning :**_** Death Chara, AU, OOC, Maybe Typo's, And other.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_** It's so easy right? :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah harus seperti itu skenarionya?"

Seorang lelaki berambut perak mengangguk mantap. "Memang harus seperti itu, Naruto. Meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Tapi kurasa rekan setimmu bisa diandalkan."

"Siapa?" ketus pemuda itu—Naruto—seraya memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Kartu AS kita, gadis keturunan ningrat yang cukup berbahaya, hm?"

"Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

**Our Nightmare**

Ai Kireina Maharanii _presents_

_Crime – Mystery – a little bit Suspense_

_Maybe violence_

.

.

.

"Hai, Nona!"

"Em… eh, ha-hai…" sahut gadis berambut _indigo_ itu halus. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Ah, tidak. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Sepertinya _hacker_ manis sepertimu sangatlah jarang ditemukan," puji Naruto yang sukses membuat gadis itu tersipu malu. "Mau makan siang bersama?"

Gadis itu—Hinata—menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam detak jantungnya yang kian berdetak semakin kencang. "Ti-tidak juga. Masih banyak _hacker_ di luar sa-sana yang lebih daripadaku."

"Jangan begitu. Karena kita akan menjadi rekan satu tim," cengir pemuda itu tanpa dosa. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benaknya. "Jadi, _would you have lunch with me_?"

"_O-of course_."

"Ayo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto x Hinata<strong>

_**For NaruHina Dark Day—NHDD #1**_

_**And for my 1**__**st**__** Anniversary in FFn**_

* * *

><p>"Hinata, kapan kamu akan pulang ke Inggris?" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan seraya menyeruput <em>Cappuccino Latte<em> pesanannya. "Neji pasti akan membunuhku jika aku ketahuan membawamu pergi dalam misi berbahaya itu."

Gadis beriris _lavender_ itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Dimainkannya sedotan dalam _Juice Avocado_ sembari menunggu pesanan makanannya datang. "Ta-tapi, Naruto… a- aku belum mendengar be-berita tentang misi itu…" kata gadis itu pelan.

Naruto sedikit tertawa. "Tidak apa. Ini _spoiler_, loh! Jangan bilang pada Kakashi jika kau sudah mengetahuinya." Naruto mengerlingkan matanya membuat pipi Hinata semakin memerah. "Selama ada aku, kau pasti selamat dalam misi itu!"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Naruto, jika bo-boleh kutahu, mi-misi seperti a-apakah itu? Apa Neji harus tahu?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Yang kutahu ini sangat berbahaya karena peringkat misi ini A. Sepertinya aku harus cepat memesan satu peti mati jika kau memberitahukannya pada Neji. _Ups_, satu lagi untuk Kakashi," candanya diselingi tawa hambar kedua insan itu.

"Apa fu-fungsi _hacker_ seper… tiku?"

"Untuk membobol data. Selain kau, masih ada dua orang detektif yang akan bergabung dengan kita. Pastinya bagaimana misi ini, aku pun belum tahu," kata Naruto sambil menyeruput kembali Cappuccino kesukaannya. "Lawan kita anggota agen rahasia yang akan bertukar _drugs _di selatan San Frasisco. Setidaknya itulah informasi yang baru kudapat."

Hinata menautkan alisnya heran. "Lalu, untuk apa aku?"

"Ada motif yang harus kaucari dibalik itu semua. Selebihnya kau akan tahu dari Kakashi." Naruto menerawang langit-langit restoran favoritnya itu. "Sekarang ayo makan. Nanti keburu dingin!" ujarnya riang.

"I-iya."

.

.

.

"Kau mengerti, Hinata? Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau jangan sampai terlibat dalam pertempuran. Ini sangat berbahaya untukmu." Kakashi lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap keluar jendela. "Jangan takut, Hinata. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!"

"La-lalu si-siapa la-lagi rekan sa… satu timku?"

"Dua orang detektif yang paling kuandalkan. Yamanaka Ino dan Nara Shikamaru."

"I-Ino? Se-sejak ka-pan dia pu-pulang?" kata Hinata sambil memain-mainkan ujung rambut _indigo_-nya yang panjang.

"Dua hari yang lalu."

"Oh, i-iya a-aku mengerti. La-lalu pe-peralatan a-apa sa-saja yang ha-harus kubawa?" Gadis itu menerawang lapisan tembok di sampingnya seakan ia tengah menonton sebuah film layar lebar.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, kau hanya perlu membawa laptopmu dan beberapa buku berisi data-data penting saja. Di sana kaulah yang akan menjadi umpan. Jadi, gunakan kesempatan itu untuk memata-matai mereka. Jelas?"

"I-iya."

"Persiapkan dari sekarang. Lusa kalian semua harus sudah berangkat."

**.::*::.**

"Kalian sudah tahu bukan kenapa kukumpulkan di sini?" ucap Shikamaru lantang diiringi anggukan dari semua anggota tim yang akan segera berangkat mengintai itu. "Ingat tugas kalian masing-masing. Jangan terbawa emosi, dan tetaplah berhati-hati. Kemungkinan besar lawan kita kali ini adalah pimpinan muda mereka. Paham?"

"Ya. Shika, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa mengintai dari tempat sedekat itu sendirian?" ucap Ino cemas. Wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat. "Aku tahu kita semua menyamar. Tapi—"

"—sudahlah, Ino. Aku akan baik-baik saja," potong pemuda berambut nanas itu cepat. "Jangan terlalu banyak khawatir jika kau ingin misi ini berhasil. Dan Naruto, ingat! Kau harus menjaga baik-baik Hinata. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi pada Hinata nanti, ketika ia menjadi umpan, biarkan saja. Jangan terpancing emosi."

"Siap, Pak!" canda Naruto sembari menampakkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku jamin, aku ataupun Hinata dan kalian berdua tidak akan ada yang terluka, selama aku masih bernapas!"

"Dasar. Sekarang, cek barang-barang yang kalian bawa. Jika ada yang ketinggalan, segera ambil!" perintah Shikamaru sambil mengecek barang bawaannya. "Sepertinya semuanya ada. Lalu, bagaimana dengan penyamarannya?"

"Semuanya sudah siap. Mari kita mulai!" kata Naruto dengan ambisi yang berapi-api. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melaksanakan misi lapangan bersama dengan kekasihnya—Hinata.

.

.

.

Berselang beberapa menit, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Yakni di daerah selatan San Frasisco. Mendengar namanya yang begitu _glamour_ rasanya tak mungkin jika sindikat narkoba internasional itu melakukan transaksi di sana. Tapi memang begitulah nyatanya.

"Menurut informasi, mereka akan melakukan transaksi di diskotik itu." Shikamaru menunjukkan jarinya kearah diskotik yang berada cukup jauh dari hadapannya. "Hinata, tugasmu adalah masuk ke dalam sana lalu duduklah di kursi paling pojok. Nanti Naruto akan menyusul. Sedangkan aku dan Ino akan mengintainya dari luar. Jika ada hal yang terjadi, hubungi saja kami."

"Ba-baiklah," kata Hinata sambil mengangguk mantap. Ia pun segera menghentakkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dan segera menuju ke dalam diskotik itu.

"Hati-hati, Hinata." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sesaat, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Kuharap rencana ini berhasil. Dengan begitu, tulang punggung organisasi itu bisa dimusnahkan. Dan dendam kita semua bisa terbalaskan." Shikamru menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Terutama keluargamu, Ino."

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk benar-benar memusnahkan mereka, bukan?" Ino memicingkan matanya bingung.

"Jika itu memang harus, maka akan kulakukan."

"Dan jika itu semua terjadi, maka akan ada pertumapahan darah, yang berarti itu adalah mimpi buruk mereka maupun kita." Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena pasti akan ada korban di antara kita." Naruto tersenyum sinis. Ekor matanya terus memperhatikan keadaan di sekeliling diskotik. "Itulah konsekuensi dari dendam. Aku yakin, mereka pun mempunyai dendam pada kita. Ingat? Betapa merendahkannya mereka saat kita sengsara dulu."

"Naruto benar. Nah, sekarang sudah saatnya dirimu beraksi, Naruto. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Dan jangan lupa jaga Hinata. Gadis itu berperan penting dalam misi ini."

Lelaki berambut menyerupai duren itu menolehkan wajahnya. Ia menatap tajam Shikamaru. "Tapi… aku masih bingung. Apa tugas _hacker_ dalam misi lapangan seperti ini? Presiden tidak membayar seorang agen rahasia hanya untuk masalah kecil seperti ini, kan?" Naruto menyunggingkan senyum yang dapat dikatakan senyuman yang meremehkan Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja. Di dalam koper yang berisi _drugs_ itu ada info penting tentang jaringan Akatsuki. Kakashi ingin Hinata ikut karena ia bertugas untuk memecahkan kodenya. Dulu, pernah ada kasus seperti ini, namun gagal. Itu terjadi karena kelalaian Kakashi dalam memerintah anak buahnya. Saat itu, tidak ada _hacker_ yang terjun ke lapangan. Akibatnya—"

"—akibatnya?"

"Jutaan orang tewas saat peristiwa pemboman empat tempat di California. Semua anggota Akatsuki berhasil melarikan diri, dan agen FBI yang terlibat tewas. Oleh karena itu, Kakashi tak ingin mengulanginya kembali."

"Tapi bisa saja kan mereka sudah tahu rencana kita?" kata Naruto masih belum puas.

"Maka dari itu Kakashi mengikutkan Hinata dalam misi ini. Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Cepat masuk dan lindungi gadismu!" ketus Shikamaru seraya melihat sekelilingnya. "Aman!"

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jika ada hal yang terjadi, akan kukirimkan kode dengan melemparkan botol ke kaca sehingga kaca depan akan pecah."

"Ya. Ino, tetaplah di sini. Aku akan keluar setelah Naruto berjarak sekitar tiga meter dari mobil. Berhati-hatilah!"

"I-iya. Jaga dirimu juga, Shika."

**.::*::.**

'_Uh, gaduh sekali tempat ini. Apa Hinata sanggup bekerja di tempat kotor seperti ini?'_ batin Naruto dengan sedikit mengutuk Kakashi yang seenaknya saja. _'Ah, itu dia!'_

Naruto segera menghentakkan kakinya menuju tempat Hinata duduk. _'Eh, hei siapa dia?'_

"Bill…"

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau di sini?" kata Naruto mulai menjalankan siasatnya. "Lalu, siapa dia?" Iris biru safir Naruto menyiratkan rasa benci yang sarat. _'Bukankah dia anggota Akatsuki waktu itu?'_

"A-aku sedang menunggu re-rekan ke-kerjaku. Se-sepertinya di-dia ti-tidak jadi datang," ucap Hinata sedikit merunduk. "Ta-tapi tadi a-aku bertemu dengan De-Deidara ketika se-sedang menunggu."

'_Ah, untunglah kakak Ino ini tidak tahu pekerjaan Hinata. Berarti benar apa kata Shikamaru. Jaringan itu ada di sini. Tapi, apa aman? Identitas gadis itu tidak dirahasiakan sama sekali.'_

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu, ya? Sepertinya kau sudah punya teman untuk mengobrol, un!" ujar Deidara seraya berdiri kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Te-terima ka-kasih…"

"Dah…!" Deidara melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata lalu menghilang di balik tikungan tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua.

"Apa dia terus menanyaimu soal pekerjaanmu, Hina?" kata Naruto seraya mengintrogasi Hinata. matanya terus mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. "Sepertinya mereka memang terpancing."

"Ti-tidak. U-untung saja a-aku be-belum me-membuka laptopku." Hinata bernapas lega. "Se-sekarang a-apa?"

"Cepat buka laptopmu. Lalu akseslah internet, kemudian carilah data tentang diskotik ini." Naruto melihat ke luar jendela. Di sana Shikamaru sudah _stand by_ sambil membaca koran. Tapi matanya tetap tak lepas dari pengawasan. "Shikamaru sudah memasang satelit pemancar yang berfungsi hanya untuk diskotik ini. Entah di mana satelit itu. Yang jelas Ino lah yang menjalankannya."

"Ka-kau punya no-nomer te-telpon diskotik ini?"

"Ini. Pakailah buku ini jika ada info yang kau butuhkan. Aku mendapatkannya dari Sai." Naruto kemudian menyodorkan sebuah buku yang sudah cukup kusam pada Hinata. "Tapi ingat, jangan ceroboh, Hina."

"I-iya." Hinata segera menjalankan tugasnya. Ia tampak serius dengan laptop dan beberapa buku yang berada di hadapannya. "Ohya. Tadi Deidara se-sempat bi-bilang ji-jika ia datang ke-kesini bersama dengan be-berapa rekannya. Sa-salah satunya a-adalah se-seorang gadis.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"E-entahlah. Di-dia tidak menyebutkan namanya."

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan mengamati seluruh ruangan di tempat ini. Nanti akan kutelpon kau jika ada sesuatu yang kutemukan."

"I-iya. Ha-hati-hati, Naruto."

"Ya."

.

.

_**Di tempat Akatsuki waktu yang sama…**_

"Jadi FBI sudah bergerak?" ucap pimpinan muda mereka dengan suara berat khasnya. "Kau tahu siapa yang mereka kirimkan?"

"Ya. Hinata dan seorang lelaki yang bernama Bill. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

"Kenapa Hinata? Aku tidak yakin gadis itu tergabung ke dalam agen rahasia," ucap satu-satunya gadis yang ikut dalam misi pertukaran _drugs_ atau lebih tepatnya informasi ini.

"Dari yang kulihat, dia membawa sebuah laptop dan beberapa buku. Sepertinya ia bukanlah agen rahasia yang biasa bertugas di lapangan. Dia—"

"—_hacker_," sambung seorang lelaki berwajah _baby face_. Satu-satunya lelaki dalam organisasi itu yang senjata mengandalkan boneka.

"Tidak mungkin. Berarti dia menggantikan posisiku dulu. Lalu siapa lelaki bernama Bill itu?" Gadis tadi kembali berucap. Iris _emerald_-nya benar-benar menyiratkan banyak rasa benci pada agen rahasia Amerika itu.

"Kurasa Naruto. Tapi entahlah."

"Hn. Sepertinya mereka ingin membobol data kita. Tapi kurasa mereka tidak bodoh. Mereka pasti tahu kalau ini hanyalah jebakan," ucap pimpinan mereka lagi. Sebuah seringaian tajam tersungging di wajah _stoic_-nya. "Selama ada _hacker_ sepertimu, semuanya aman. Benarkan, Sakura?"

.

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana, Naruto?"

"Sssttt… sebaiknya kau tetap memanggilku Bill."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Bagus." Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Hina, tak kutemukan sedikitpun jejak mereka di sini. Apa data yang dikatakan Kakashi benar?"

"Be-benar. A-aku juga ti-tidak menemukan a-adanya _drugs_ di di-diskotik ini. Pa-pasti me-mereka su-sudah ta-tahu so-soal rencana i-ini…" Gadis itu terus mencari-cari tempat di mana beradanya Akatsuki. Entah itu senjata yang terdeteksi bahkan _drugs_ atau orangnya sendiri.

"E-eh li-lihat ini, Bill." Jari telunjuk Hinata ia tunjukkan pada data statistik mengenai diskotik ini pada Naruto. "Ini data da-dari se-senjata api yang terdeteksi."

"Kau yakin?"

"I-iya."

"Rupanya bukan hanya CIA saja yang mengincar kami. Tapi FBI juga," ucap seorang lelaki yang amat Naruto dan Hinata kenali itu. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis yang dulu kerap kali bersama mereka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

"Dasar pengkhianat!"

"Kau bilang pimpinan kami pengkhianat? Cih, agen rahasia macam apa kau! Mencampurkan urusan pribadimu dalam misi." Laki-laki berwajah _baby face_ itu memberi komentar terhadap sosok Naruto.

"I-ingat, Bill. A-apa kata James." Hinata mencoba mengingatkan kekasihnya agar tidak terpancing emosi. Cepat-cepat ia membereskan seluruh perlatan keagenannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, ya , Hinata, Naruto?" kata gadis di samping pimpinan Akatsuki itu seraya tersenyum meremehkan. "FBI sudah mempunyai penggantiku, rupanya."

"Kalian berdua memang iblis. Kau pengkhianat Negara juga organisasi, Sakura!" bentak Naruto tidak tanggung-tanggung. Amarahnya sudah kelewat batas ketika melihat siapa yang selama ini menjadi otak kejahatan Akatsuki. "Tak kusangka pula, Sasuke pun terlibat di dalam organisasi terlarang ini. Andaikan dulu kau tidak keluar, kau pasti sudah menjadi pimpinan FBI, bodoh!"

"Tapi sayangnya itu tak seperti yang diharapkan." Pimpinan Akatsuki—Sasuke—hanya tersenyum sinis. Wajahnya sangat datar sekali sehingga tidak terlihat jelas apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Adikku juga anggota FBI kan, un?" Deidara tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Benar-benar adik yang tak bisa dipercaya."

Melihat ribut-ribut antara Akatsuki dan FBI membuat seluruh penghuni diskotik itu kaget. Terlebih lagi saat mereka menyebutkan kata-kata serius seperti negara, CIA, apalagi Akatsuki yang notabenenya adalah organisasi hitam.

"Jangan ada yang keluar. Atau bom akan meledak," ujar salah satu anggota Akatsuki—Kabuto—yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Bo-bom? Ta-tapi itu ti-tidak terdeteksi o-oleh sa-satelit kita…" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat. "James…"

"Kita perlu James!" lanjut gadis itu setengah membentak pada Naruto.

"Tidak." Naruto menghalangi Hinata yang akan pergi menemui Shikamaru. "Akan kuselesaikan sendiri."

"Ta-tapi—"

"—kau ingin meminta detektif itu, hm?" potong Sakura dengan nada merendahkan. "FBI memang lemah."

"Kau tak sepantasnya berbicara begitu, Sakura! Kau adalah seorang gadis." Naruto membentak dengan sedikit demi sedikit mendekat kearah mereka.

"Mari kita selesaikan."

Dengan gerakan yang tak terbaca, salah satu anggota Akatsuki—Sasori—mendekat kearah Hinata. Dikekangnya erat kedua belah tangan Hinata sehingga gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"_Hinata adalah kartu AS kita."_

_**Deg**_

Naruto terpaku sesaat. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan Kakashi sebelum mereka berangkat menjalankan misi ini. Ya, Hinata adalah seorang yang penting dalam organisasi ini. Begitu pula untuk dirinya. Ia takkan pernah bisa hidup tanpa gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu.

"Sekali saja kau lukai dia, aku bersumpah satu tulangmu akan patah!" ucap Naruto lantang. Semua angoota Akatsuki sudah siap bertarung. Dua lawan lima.

_Praaang…_

'_Tak ada jalan lagi.'_

"Cih. Dasar lemah!"

"Shika tangkap ini!" Sebuah benda berbau kedetektifan Naruto lemparkan pada Shikamaru. Dengan tangkas pemuda itu segera menangkapnya. "Keluarkan yang lain lalu hadapi tiga anggota bodoh itu!"

"Jadi kau menantangku, ya?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah menyeringai. "Ayo kita habisi mereka, Cherry!"

"Tentu saja. Sampah seperti mereka tak sepantasnya hidup."

**Dor dor dor dor dor dor dor…**

Suara senapan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bau mesiu yang ditembakkan pun jelas tercium. Tapi dengan begitu Hinata bisa kembali ke dalam pengawasan Naruto.

"Te-terima kasih…"

**Crassshhh**

"Kau pikir semudah itu?" Seringai Sakura tepat di balik punggung Hinata. "Kalian pikir kami akan melakukan pertukaran di sini? Hahaha… kalian salah! Kami di sini hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi kenapa kalian menggagalkannya, hm?"

Sebuah sayatan tipis terbentuk di sepanjang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Darah mengalir deras darinya. Likuid merah kental itu dapat diibaratkan daging yang dibelah yang kemudian darah segar mengalir darinya.

"Hentikan, sialan!"

**Dor dor dor**

Tembakan bertubi itu berhasil menembus dada Shikamaru. Darah segar memuncrat dengan derasnya. Seketika tubuh kokoh itu limbung. Shikamaru berusaha menyeka dadanya yang banyak mengeluarkan darah. Napasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia gagal menghindar dari lawan. Akatsuki memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Shika…"

**Dor dor dor**

Tiga tembakan beruntung kembali keluar dari mulut senjata Kabuto. Namun kali ini tembakan itu meleset kearah kaca.

_Praaang…_

"Na-Naruto… pergilah!" perintah Hinata dengan suara parau. Air mata terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Sesekali ia merintih kesakitan karena darah yang mengalir tak kunjung selesai. "A-aarggghhh…"

"Hinata!" Naruto tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya satu; Hinata. Didorongnya paksa tubuh Sakura hingga gadis itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Cih." Sakura mendengus kesal seraya mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Pria itu berjalan perlahan menuju kearah Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto.

—_duakkk_

Pemuda _stoic_ itu memukul keras pipi Naruto. Membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan karena darah mulai mengalir darinya. Seringaian tipis tampak menghiasi wajah sang pimpinan.

"Kurasa gadis ini mengetahui sebabnya," ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat dagu Hinata. Seringai licik seakan mendominasi wajah tampannya.

_Battle_ sengit baru di mulai. Mereka tak memperdulikan keadaan sekeliling.

Sasuke tak memperhatikan anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Begitu pula Naruto—ia tak memperhatikan rekan satu timnya yang sangat berharga; Shikamaru.

_Duakkk_

"Ohokkk…"

Ditendangnya kasar perut gadis bermata _lavender_ itu tanpa ampun. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara _–krekkk_. Ya, punggung gadis itu menyentuh atau tepatnya membentur tembok di belakangnya. "Karena itu dia harus lenyap," kata Sasuke tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

"Kau yang harus lenyap, sialan!" ujar Naruto membentak. Ia mencoba bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju kearah Hinata. "Ini adalah urusan pribadi kita. Jangan kau campurkan dengan pekerjaanku!"

"Na-Naruto…" ucap Hinata dengan suara yang nyaris menghilang. "A-amankan ta-tasku… di-disini ada da-data te-tentang Akatsuki ya-yang berhasil—"

"—ohokkk…" gadis itu terbatuk. Darah segar kembali mengalir dari mulutnya. "—kudapatkan…"

"Na-Naruto…" Shikamaru mencoba berjalan kearah Naruto. "Ku-kuserahkan se-semuanya padamu…" dan pria itu limbung. Kelopak matanya akan tertutup untuk selamanya. Lagi, agen FBI gugur dalam pertarungan melawan Akatsuki.

Terlihat Kabuto dan Deidara sudah tumbang oleh Shikamaru. Mereka memang masih bernyawa, tapi setidaknya Shikamaru sudah melumpuhkan mereka. Yang artinya memudahkan Naruto dalam menghadapi musuhnya.

"Apa kalian belum puas juga sudah membantai seluruh keluarga kami?" kata Naruto serius. Wajahnya menyiratkan berbagai rasa yang tertumpah ruah sebagai satu emosi yang memuncak; amarah.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan begitu!" sahut Sakura yang kini sudah berada di samping kekasihnya—Sasuke.

"Jangan bodoh!" bentak Naruto lagi. Tapi kali ini intensitas nadanya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tangannya mengepal menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah menahan emosinya mati-matian. "Sekarang kau membunuh sahabatku, Shikamaru. Lalu kau juga ingin membunuh Hinata, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Ia adalah akses penting bagi kalian, bukan?" jawab Sasuke datar tanpa emosi. Tak sediktpun ada noda kesalahan di wajahnya.

"Na-Naruto, pergilah… bo-bom akan se-segera di-diledakkan…" ucap Hinata seraya melirik layar monitor laptopnya. Di sana terlihat data statistik mengenai gedung ini. Dan benar, di sini terdapat bom aktif yang siap meledak.

"Hah?" Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke. Iris safirnya memancarkan amarah yang kuat.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai penuh arti. Iris obsidian itu menatap intens objek di hadapannya. "Sakura…" ucapnya datar. "Kau tahu tugasmu?"

"Tentu saja." Gadis pink itu kemudian mendekati Hinata. Sebuah senyuman meremehkan terpatri di wajah ayu gadis itu. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu tampak sedang berpikir. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kini ia sedang gelisah dan takut.

"A-apa ya-yang kau i-inginkan da-dariku?" ucapnya lirih. Darah segar masih mengalir dari ujung bibir ranumnya. Tubuhnya nampak sedikit bergetar. Ujung jarinya ia kepalkan erat-erat guna meredam segala sakit yang tengah menyerangnya.

Sakura semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Aku ingin menantangmu sebagai _hacker_. Aturan mainnya, jika kau bisa menghentikan bom ini lewat jalur satelit, maka kau bisa pulang dengan membawa informasi mengenai kami. Tapi jika—" gadis itu berhenti sejenak.

"—jika kau gagal, maka ada dua pilihan. Pertama, lawan kami untuk mendapatkan informasi itu. Dan kedua—"

"—mati karena gagal," lanjut Sasuke datar. "Bagaimana?"

Tampak wajah Hinata yang menimang-nimang. Sedangkan Naruto sudah pasti menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kau pikir kami akan terkecoh begitu saja?" sindir Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Didekatinya Hinata kemudian ia mengambil sebuah _box_ di sebelah gadis itu. "Kurasa semuanya sudah ada di sini, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi, Naruto…" Hinata mencegah Naruto membuka _box_ tersebut. "Terlalu be-besar resikonya…" Ia merunduk dalam-dalam.

"Cepat jawab saja. Ya atau—"

"—mati."

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh?"

Sasuke menyeringai kembali. "Jika kau menolaknya, maka kau harus bertarung melawanku, dan jika begitu pula bom akan meledak."

"Bom itu ada di empat tempat di kota ini." Sakura mengedipkan matanya pada Sasuke. Detik berikutnya pemuda _onyx_ itu pun menyerang Naruto sehingga ia terpental cukup jauh.

_Duakkk_

_Duakkk_

_Duakkk_

_Brukkk_

"Akh!" rintih pemuda beririskan safir itu. Darah segar menggenang di sekitar bibir dan hidungnya. Ia harus terus bertahan dan berjuang agar bisa terus melindungi Hinata selamanya. Di dalam hatinya ia mulai merutuki Kakashi yang telah mengikutkan Hinata dalam misi berbahaya ini.

"Aku ingin kalian semua merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku dan juga Sasuke!" teriak Sakura lantang. Ia mulai sedikit terisak. Air mata perlahan mulai menyusuri pipi manis Sakura. "Kalian pantas mendapatkan ini semua!"

Dan semua orang tahu bahwa; sekuat-kuatnya wanita jika berhadapan dengan perasaan ia pasti akan menangis. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Sakura saat ini.

"Apa kau belum puas telah membantai semua keluarga kami?" Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan gontai kearah Hinata.

"Semua itu takkan pernah terbayar. Aku benci FBI! Karena FBI klanku dan klan Sasuke musnah. Apa itu bisa disebut agen yang melindungi rakyat?" tegas gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar. Sedangkan kekasihnya—Sasuke—hanya terdiam. Ia membiarkan Sakura menumpahkan segala amarahnya selama ini.

"Sa-Sakura…" Hinata menghela napas panjang, "FBI tidak begitu. Itu se-semua hanya kecelakaan." Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk lavendernya.

"Semuanya sama saja!"

**Dor dor dor dor dor**

"Uhukkk…"

Tembakan beruntun itu berhasil mengenai organ terpenting Hinata—jantung. Gadis beriris _lavender_ itu banyak kehilangan darah. Semua sel saraf dalam tubuhnya serasa mati. Hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi.

"Na-Naruto…" ucapnya dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. "Ba-bawalah i-ini…" Ia kemudian menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setelah memberikan sebuah tas pada Naruto.

"_**Mungkin ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk kita. Karena lawan kita kali ini adalah… pimpinannya."**_

"HINATA!"

Naruto berlari kearah gadis itu. Dirangkulnya tubuh rapuh seseorang yang amat disayanginnya itu. Air mata mulai membasahi pipi Naruto. Ia tak peduli bahwa ia adalah seorang lelaki. "Akan kubunuh orang itu demi kau, Hinata!"

_Duakkk_

_Jdugg_

_Brukkk_

Tubuh seorang Sasuke terpental membentur tembok. Tak diragukan lagi tubuh pimpinan organisasi Akatsuki itu penuh dengan memar. Darah mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang tengah menyeringai meremehkan.

"Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi kita di sini, Sakura." Sasuke berdiri dengan saku dimasukkan ke dalam kantongnya. "Bom akan meledak dalam satu menit lagi."

"APA?"

"—mari kita pergi."

_**Whuuusssh**_

Kepulan asap hitam berhasil mengaburkan pandangan Naruto. Saat tepat yang digunakan Sasuke bersama anggota Akatsuki lainnya yang masih hidup untuk kabur. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terpaku akan kejadian di hadapannya. Akatsuki memang bukan lawan yang patut diremehkan.

Namun detik berikutnya ia segera berbalik lalu mengambil laptop Hinata. Diketiknya pesan yang berisi dokumen penting dan informasi-informasi yang mereka dapatkan kepada Ino, yang berada di radius kurang lebih lima ratus kilometer dari diskotik ini. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Semoga saja ini akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Perjuanganmu tak sia-sia Hinata…" Naruto cepat membereskan barang-barang mereka. "Maaf, aku harus meninggalkanmu." Ia cepat berlari keluar. Karena bom akan meledak kurang dari tiga puluh detik lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di tempat Ino waktu yang sama<strong>

_**One message from Hinata**_

_Ino, ini adalah informasi yang berhasil kami terima. Aku tidak yakin kami akan kembali dengan selamat. Maka dari itu, cepat pergilah! Jarak amanmu sekaarng sekitar satu sampai dua kilometer. Sebelumnya, masukan kode ini terlebih dahulu. Nonaktifkan bom sesuai petunjuk dariku. Gerak cepat, maka jutaan orang akan selamat. Termasuk aku…_

_By : Naruto Uzumaki. Maafkan aku jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan… jangan banyak bicara!_

.

"A-apa ini?" Untuk dua detik ia masih syok. Tapi detik berikutnya ia segera menjalankan perintah dari Naruto. Dengan hati yang berdetak tidak karuan, akhirnya ia pun menekan tombol 'OK' setelah mendapat notifikasi dari komputernya.

'**Success!'**

Ino pun bernapas lega. Ia segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia tak peduli maut menantang. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke depan diskotik tadi.

.

.

.

_**Bruuummm…**_

"Naruto cepat naik!" seru Ino dari dalam mobil. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi karena yang terlihat hanyalah Naruto. "Kemana—"

"—cepat menjauh karena bom akan meledak."

"Bukankah sudah dinonaktifkan?" Ino terlihat cemas.

"Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini."

_**Bruuummm…**_

_**Duaaarrr**_

_**Duaaarrr**_

"Hanya aku yang selamat, Ino…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sesuatu yang sama takkan terjadi dua kali…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish**

**.::*::.**

**Helooooo all… :D salam kenal semuanya! Yuhuuu… mungkin penname saya asing untuk pair ini. Yaps, ini adalah fic NH pertama saya, yang sekaligus saya dedikasikan untuk NHDD dan untuk ulang tahun saya yang pertama di FFn. Hehe… XD**

**Sebenernya **_anniversary_** saya itu sudah kelewat, yakni tanggal 28 October kemarin. Yah, berhubung hari itu saya sedang sakit, jadi baru sempet publish hari ini. Hoho… jadi curcol~ =A=**

**For NHL, maafkan saya jika fanfic ini merasa kurang sreg atau apalah. Yah, berhubung saya belum terbiasa menggunakan pair ini. Tapi semoga saja kedatangan saya dapat diterima dengan baik :3 meski fanfic ini sangat tidak nyambung dan tidak memuaskan.**

**Kurang lebihnya, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para NHL semua (: baik buruknya pasti akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia berkunjung ke fanfic aneh saya ini… ^^'**

**Jika ada yang ingin menghubungi saya. Silahkan lihat profil lengkapku ***ngarep*** arigatcuuu semuanya… ;D**

**...  
><strong>

_**Lost words, gimme feedback, please? :D**_

**Ai Kireina Maharanii**


End file.
